Storm of Lightning
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: He's commanded an army. He was born a leader. He defeated a legend. He was born a warrior. He has the power of lightning. He controls the sky. But not even Axel Hunter, the adopted son of Optimus Prime, can overcome this storm of lightning. Not alone, that is. Miko/OC Optimus/Arcee Rated T for Swearing


**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new story called Storm of Lightning. The star of this story is my OC, Axel Hunter.**

**Axel: What's up?**

**You'll find out a little about him in this first chapter. This will follow the Prime series, though there will be a few plot twist here and there. This story will be replacing The Earth Experience: Nadia Prime Style. Anyway, let's get this party started!**

_"You do understand how important this is, right? Or is your sarcastic brain too dumb for you to handle this?"_

_He turned to his friend and said, "I know how important this, damn it. Stop worrying about me."_

_His friend glared at him, his red eyes glowing. "Do I look like I'm worried?"_

_"You sure sound like it." He smirked._

A boy laid in the sand in Cairo. He appeared to be 15, but he was actually 115 years old. Being a half-demon will do that to you. He had slick black hair, electric blue eyes, and silver piercings in each ear. He was wearing a blue leather overcoat, a black tank top, white pants, black boots, and strapped to the side of his waist was a sword and two twin gold pistols.

His eyes fluttered open and he groaned. "Damn, that hurt. Lance isn't gentle when it comes to sending me to other worlds, I see."

He stood up slowly before looking around. He supposed he would get started now. The boy closed his eyes before a blue light illuminated from his body. This blue light was his energy signature and he hoped that the people he was trying to attract actually cared enough to come find him. Though he supposed his strong energy signature would do the trick.

He stood there for half an hour before a dark, huge, shadow come over him. He looked up to see some type of warship. Giant robots jumped down with one in particular leading them. Their leader was silver with a few purple highlights and blood red eyes that were pure evil.

"Lord Megatron, it seems that the energy signature is coming from the boy." A grey one with wings said.

"That's impossible." Megatron sneered.

"Is it?" The boy asked. "Or is your dumb brain to small to comprehend that it is my energy signature?"

Megatron growled before giving the drones an order. "Destory him."

The boy smirked slightly and said, "I'm going to enjoy this."

The drones rushed at him all at once. The boy scoffed. He didn't need to use his sword for this. His electric blue eyes gained a red tint as he stared at each drone. The drones stopped in their tracks. They were frozen. The boy smiled at his demon eyes technique. He pointed his index finger and his middle finger at one robot. Lightning soon struck him. The boy made a kicking motion with his feet and a burst of lightning hit two more robots. He used both his hands to make lightning bolts fry the last two drones. It only took him a minute to kill these drones.

"Impossible!" The grey one screamed.

"No, it's quite possible." The boy grinned, revealing the two pointed fangs in his mouth.

"Megatron! Starscream!"

The boy turned around to see five large robots running towards them. One was red and blue. The other was green. Another one was blue with some pink. The last one was yellow and black.

"Prime..." Megatron sneered.

"Master, I think it would be best to call a retreat." Starscream suggested.

Megatron glared at his second in command before transforming and flying back to the warship. Starscream followed his example.

"What happened here?" The green one asked. He looked at the boy. "Did you do this?"

"Who else would've done it?" The boy retorted.

"How?" The yellow and black one asked in awe.

"I might consider telling you." The boy said. "What are you names?"

The red and blue one stepped foward. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are an Autobot team stationed here on Earth. This is my second in command Arcee, our warrior Cliffjumper, our wrecker Bulkhead, and our scout Bumblebee. Our medic, Ratchet, is back at base. We would like it if you would come back to base with us for your own protection."

The boy stared at Optimus before laughing. He laughed so hard he had to take our his sword, stick it in the ground, and lean on it so he wouldn't fall over laughing.

"Do you honestly think I need protection from whoever those guys are? Honestly? Because if you haven't noticed, I just beat the living daylights out of them with my hands and feet without moving an inch." The boy said.

"Kid, those were just scrap drones. Do you think about what would happen if Megatron actually faced you one on one?" Arcee narrowed her optics.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure old buckethead won't go easy on you. Not after what you just did." Cliffjumper added.

"Just proves how little you know about me." The boy rolled his eyes. "I've faced people stronger than him."

Bumblebee asked the question that they all wanted to know. "Who are you? And what are you?"

"Shouldn't we get back to your base?" The boy didn't answer him. He then said, "I'll answer your questions there."

Optimus sighed slightly before saying in to his com-link, "Ratchet, we require a ground bridge."

"What's a ground bridge?" The boy asked.

He received his answer when a green portal appeared in front of him. His eyes widened and the red tint in them vanished.

"The hell?" The boy whispered.

"Well, his reaction was better than I expected." Cliffjumper commented.

The boy walked through the ground bridge with them and once he was on the other side, he looked at who he assumed was Ratchet.

"Optimus? You brought a human back with you?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Half-human." The boy corrected him, making everyone look at him in shock.

"Half-human?" Bulkhead asked in shock.

"Half-human, half-demon." The boy nodded.

"Demon?!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

The boy smirked at their reactions. He chuckled and said, "Yes, demon."

"What is your name?" Ratchet asked.

"My name?" The boy smirked. "My name is Axel. Axel Hunter."

**Two Years Later**

Seventeen year old (well 117 year old) Axel walked in to the main room of the Autobot Base and saw that the only one present was Arcee.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

Arcee turned to her half-demon friend and said, "They went on a scouting mission."

"And you didn't go because?" Axel smirked.

"I was put on ground bridge duty." Arcee sighed. She then looked at Axel and said, "You should probably go back to your room. Fowler's supposed to be coming by and he still doesn't know you exist."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Axel asked as he jumped up to the railing and hung upside down on it.

"Because he'd probably freak out." Arcee deadpanned.

"PRIME!"

Axel moved faster than Arcee had ever seen him move. He was in the rafters in a second.

Agent William Fowler come out of the elevator and looked around before his eyes landed on the only female Autobot on Earth. "Where's Prime?"

"He's on a scouting mission with the others." Arcee responded.

"Great. Just great." Fowler grumbled.

Axel figured out a little too late that the rafters in the ceiling needed to be replaced because they were falling apart. How did he learn this? He made one wrong step and he soon found himself falling. His arm went out automatically and caught on to something. He looked up and saw that it was the railing.

Right underneath Fowler.

"Well, damn." Axel commented.

**An Hour Later**

"So you mean to tell me that for two years, this kid, who is only half-human, has been living with you guys and no one has informed me of it?"

"That pretty much sums it up nicely." Axel smirked.

"I'm sorry, but he can't stay here. The higher ups will have my head if they find out about this." Fowler shook his head.

"Agent Fowler, if one of us adopted him, would he be able to stay?" Optimus asked.

"I suppose." Fowler said, shocked that Prime would even consider adopting the kid.

"I would like to adopt Axel." Optimus said.

Axel's jaw hit the floor as he considered the idea of having Optimus for a dad.

_"Oh Primus, Lance is going to beat my ass. This messes up everything." _Axel thought.

And so it was done. Axel was the adopted son of Optimus Prime. But little did they know that next year...

_Everything _would change.

**And that is the end of the first chapter of Storm of Lightning. As you can probably guess, the person Axel was talking to in the beginning of the chapter of Lance. You won't be seeing him for a while, I'll tell you that. Okay, next chapter we will begin with Darkness Rising Part 1. Wonder what Axel will go through...*smirks* Until next time, I'm out!**


End file.
